


Music

by hisheartshapedlips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kyungsoo is such a sweetheart, Love at First Sight, Music, Reconciliation, relashionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisheartshapedlips/pseuds/hisheartshapedlips
Summary: Kyungsoo falls in love with a pianist, but things don't quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I wrote it while listening to Crying Out from the Cart OST

_ Music _ . Slenders fingers dancing along black and white keys, sometimes sweeping past in a flurry, sometimes lingering on the chords. The melody seemed to embrace her, variations and tones becoming one with her soul.

 

_ Music.  _ It was all it took for him to get swirled up into a wild wind they called  _ love.  _ Never before had he experienced it, his only encounter with it being the countless dramas playing on his muted TV on late evenings.

 

Her dark locks fell to the middle of her back, dancing with the melody as she played. He hands moved effortlessly as she worked through her own personalized version of Yiruma’s “River Flows In You”.

 

The song instantly caught his attention, and the sound of her interpretation made him halt. His feet brought him to the grand piano, where a dark haired girl was playing one of his favorite songs.

 

“How long have you played?” he blurted out before his mind even registered what was going on. The sweet music came to an abrupt stop, the air becoming awkwardly silent. 

 

“Excuse me?” the girl asked, slightly frustrated that he had interrupted her. When she played, it was like she entered another world, known only from herself. A world where every silence was filled by harmonious chords, and where people sang rather than spoke. Some would say she entered some sort of trance, but she liked to think of it as her secret retreat. Her own personal paradise. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo stammered, suddenly aware of his crucial mistake. He knew by experience that most musicians were pretty sensitive, and interrupting someone’s song wasn’t the best way to make friends in the world of music. 

 

The girl let out a loud sigh, shaking off her frustration, before rising to her feet. Kyungsoo could barely see her when she was sitting behind the piano, but now, he could freely admire her soft features. Her eyes seemed to smile even though her mouth didn’t, her whole expression was welcoming. She took another deep breath before her lips broke into one of the most bright grins Kyungsoo had ever seen.

 

“I’m Ally. Sorry for reacting like that, I get pretty sensitive when I play.” she chuckled, extending a hand to shake the boy’s. He held her hand briefly, before shyly pulling back.

 

“I understand, it’s the same for me.” he answered. The girls hazel brown eyes widened slightly.

 

“You play too?” she inquired, suddenly curious about this handsome stranger. She stared at his hands for a while, before shifting her gaze to his face again. “You don’t look like you do.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed softly, quickly glancing at his hands.

 

“I don’t.” he said. A warm smile spread on his features as he added: “I sing.”

 

“Ohhh, so the guy sings!” she said admiringly. He blushed at the comment and stared at his feet, the heat going up to his ears slowly.

 

“By the way, mister Singer, you haven’t told me you name.” she teased him.

 

“My name’s Kyungsoo.” 

 

***

 

“Soo, stop tickling me! Please-please-please stop!” she choked out between laughs. she was starting to run out of breath and her sides hurt.

 

“Promise to write a song for me. Or I won’t stop ‘till you pass out.” he answered with a smile, although he was dead serious. She had outright refused when he first asked her, unsure whether she was actually capable of composing. During the twelve years of her life she had played, Ally had only played famous pieces, adding a bit of color here and there. But never had she written her own sheet music from scratch.

 

“Okay, okay! I PROMISE!” she shouted, pushing him off the bed as soon as he released her. He hit the floor with a soft thud, groaning as he rubbed his hip. He gave her a death stare as he got back on his feet. Slowly, he made his way towards her, his intense gaze never leaving the girl’s face. 

 

“You promised.” he breathed, now close enough for Ally to feel his breath on her lips. He had her pinned to the wall, his strong arms trapping her, leaving no room for escape. She quickly nodded, afraid he would start tickling her again. Instead, his expression softened, a bright grin spreading across his face.

 

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers, his hand sliding behind her neck. His fingers played through her hair as she caught the front of his shirt and kissed him back. 

 

***

 

A loud inharmonious sound resounded through the apartment, followed by a frustrated cry. The keys pressed randomly out of frustration resounded until they were released, prolonging the cacophony.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo’s head appeared behind the wall. He was coming from the kitchen, with a spatula still in his hand and wearing his blue apron. Under it, he was still dressed in his work clothes, a white dress shirt and navy blue suit pants. Other than his unbuttoned collar and disheveled hair, he still looked spotless.

 

“I was stupid thinking I could even do something like this! I can’t make two chords work together, I keep forgetting to write down what actually sounds decent, and when I try playing it again it sounds nothing like what it’s supposed too!” Ally raged, throwing her hands up in frustration.

 

“Are you still working on that?” Kyungsoo asked softly. “I told you months ago, if it’s too hard then just drop it.” 

 

“Are you saying that I can’t do it? That it’s too hard for me?” she flared up, taking his words a bit too personally. 

 

“No, no, babe, that’s not what I meant.” he answered, reaching out towards her. She shrugged him off and proceed in ripping apart the few sheets that stood before her. They were covered in angry scribbles and notes. 

 

“What I meen is, if it puts too much stress on you, you can stop.” Kyungsoo tried to reason her, keeping his calm. But she was angry and sensitive and nothing seemed to get through to her. 

 

“Oh so now I can’t even take a little stress? Wow, you sure have a high opinion of me.” she mocked, rolling her eyes. Kyungsoo had a relatively calm temperament, but her attitude had been quite something for the past few days. He had tried ignoring it, bearing with it, but he had reached his limit.

 

“That is  _ not  _ what I said.” he said through clenched teeth, trying hard to suppress his growing frustration. 

 

“And to make things even  _ better,  _ your stupid electronic piano sounds  _ nothing _ like a real one. It sounds just like one of those cheap school keyboards.” she spat. She had always worked with a grand piano, but given the reduced space of their 17th floor apartment, she had to get used to less luxury.

 

“I’m sorry??” At this point, Kyungsoo was boiling. “I work my butt off at work, 48 hours a week, just so we can have enough money to pay the rent for this place and cook a few decent meals. I had to work overtime for two weeks to buy that stupid keyboard, just so you could play. And now you’re telling me you want more?”

 

“You could’ve at least bought an upright piano, with real strings and hammers inside!” she insisted. Ally ran a rough hand through her hair, her fringe immediately falling back into her eyes. 

 

“Do you have any idea how much more that costs?! Besides, it wouldn’t even fit through the door.” Kyungsoo replicated, getting tired of his girlfriend’s little tantrum. “You agreed to move in with me, even though you knew I didn’t make half as much as your parents. If you want a real piano that bad, the either start looking for a job, or move back into your parent’s house.”

 

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he knew the damage was already done. He almost heard his heart crack inside his ribcage as he saw Ally stomp to their shared closet and start throwing her clothes on the bed. He walked up to her and tried to touch her, slow her down.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” he said in a much calmer voice than before. The girl resisted his touch, turning her back to him as she continued angrily emptying her side of the closet. Kyungsoo just stared, his stomach twisting in remorse and his eyes threatening to spill. 

 

Once she had sprawled all of her clothes on the bedsheets, she went back to the closet and stretched as tall as she could. She huffed angrily when she still couldn’t reach her suitcase on the shelf. 

 

Strong arms snaked themselves around her waist and she felt Kyungsoo pressed against her back. She tried fighting him off, but her heart instantly melted when he pressed his face in her shoulder. She could feel the hot tears on his face, dripping onto her skin, causing it to break out in goosebumps. Suddenly, she wasn’t so angry, and suddenly, everything felt better. 

 

Kyungsoo held onto her desperately, pleading her to stay. Ally’s eyes filled with tears as she slowly loosened his grip on her, just enough to turn around in his arms. 

 

“Please, don’t go. I’m sorry for what I said.” he whimpered, not meeting her gaze. She hugged his tight, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. When he quieted down, she whispered in his ear.

 

“It’s okay baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled away and finally looked his girlfriend in the eye, dried tears staining his cheeks. 

 

“Really?” he asked, still uncertain.

 

“Really.” she answered, her expression breaking into a smile. Kyungsoo suddenly brightened, an idea forming in his mind. 

 

“Come here.” he said, guiding her back to the cushioned seat that stood before the keyboard. He sat her down and laughed at her puzzled expression. He joined her on the seat and pressed a kiss on her temple before whispering in her ear.

 

“Teach me.” 

 

_ Music.  _ It was what brought them together, what accompanied them through thick and thin, through mountains and slopes. But in the end, it’s what kept them united. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please please please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading this :) You can also check out my other fics on Tumblr and AFF under the same username.


End file.
